House of Slander / House of Hasty
House of Slander / House of Hasty are the 45th and 46th episodes in Season 2 of House of Anubis''and the 105th and 106th overall. House of Slander marks the half-way point of Season 2. They premiered on February 8, 2012. View the Episode Gallery. Plot Alfie is delighted when Jerome makes him ping pong coach and Vera's upset about Mara's article. Patricia's mocking causes Eddie to plan an epic prank on Mr Sweet - but will it backfire? In the tunnels Victor completes the task and is through to the next task. Senkhara is furious - will Nina feel her wrath? Mara and Vera go head to head in a hearing to establish the truth of Mara's claims. But Mara doesn't realize that her star witness is also Vera's. Fabian thinks he has solved the potions task - but Nina is suspicious that Victor may have beaten them to it. Eddie's prank on Mr. Sweet backfires on Mara. Summary House of Slander Eddie calls Mara chicken and prompts her to put the article about Vera live on the school site. Elsewhere, Jerome placates Alfie by letting him be his ping-pong coach. Fabian, Nina, Amber and Alfie talk about the latest riddle. Fabian has all of the chemicals figured out except the Sweet Smell of Mourning Essence. Vera goes to Victor in the cellar, pretending to cry. She tells him about the article and Victor becomes enraged. Vera hugs him and convinces him to do something about the article. Victor and Vera go to Sweety and demand that action be taken seriously. Victor undermines Sweety's authority and demands Mara be part of a public hearing. Jerome's ping-pong challengers visit and Alfie unintentionally calls Jerome a loser. Patricia pranks Eddie with pet treats to imply that he is a teacher's pet. Eddie becomes offended and insists he will prank Mr. Sweet and she will see him get in trouble. Eddie picks the lock to Mr. Sweet's office and steals a tape labeled "August Village Fair." Mrs. Andrews tells Mara that she will stand by her and help her expose the truth. At breakfast the next day, Fabian asks Mara how she could write such an article. Eddie defends Mara, saying that the story had to come out. Mara gets up to leave, but Victor comes in and insists that all the students attend the hearing. Amber tells Mara that they are all behind her and that it will be okay. They get up to leave, but Nina and Fabian stay behind. They figure out the last ingredient is cinnamon. At the hearing, Nina and the others begin to leave, but Mr. Sweet tells them to sit down. While they stay, Victor leaves for the house. Mara begins to make her case,while in the tunnels, Victor is solving the latest task. Senkhara watches him and as Victor begins to mix the ingredients she warns Nina by making her mark burn. Victor unseals the door and Senkhara screams. Nina hears her say, "The Raven is soaring ahead. The chosen one will pay for her failure." House of Hasty Mara continues to present her case, but Vera has excuses for all of Mara's accusations. Eddie sneaks into the computer lab and begins to upload a video to the school website. Victor continues through the tunnels and comes upon the next task. Mara's case against Vera is falling apart so she tells the hearing that she spoke to a man who said that Vera's previous employer had been dead for almost 20 years. Vera introduces her witness and Mara realizes that it is the same man she had spoken to. Eddie finishes uploading the clip to the website. The man who claims to be Mr. Hendry says that he has never seen Mara before and defends Vera's side of the story. The video of Mr. Sweet doing square-dance comes up on the screen behind them and he scrambles to turn it off as the students laugh. Alfie takes Jerome to practice for the tournament and Patricia and Joy go to comfort Mara. Amber, Nina, and Fabian sneak away to the tunnels. Mara lets slip that Eddie goaded her to put the article on the site and Patricia goes to find him. Nina wonders if Victor has been in the tunnels, but the others insist he hasn't. Patricia hears Eddie and Sweety fighting and when Mr. Sweet leaves, she gets angry with Eddie for riling him up and then sending him to make the judgement for Mara's hearing. The Sibunas find the right ingredients to make the door unlock, but they are surprised when the door does nothing. When Fabian goes over and pushes it, it falls down. Nina is suspicious, but Fabian says the chemicals just didn't react how they expected them to. They see the next area and strange instruments, but decide they need to get back to the hearing. Mr. Sweet begins to explain his final ruling. Victor interrupts and calls Mara a spiteful girl and Mr Sweet responds angrily by telling Victor that he is in charge, ''not Victor. Mr. Sweet says that the behavior of the students has reached an all time low and that he will not stand for it. He expels Mara. Mara begins to cry as the other students try to argue with Mr. Sweet. Cast Main cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Sophiya Haque as Senkhara *Sartaj Garewal as Jasper Choudhary * Poppy Miller as Vera Devenish * Oscar James as Mr. Hendry Other *On Nick.com, the episode is listed as "House of Slander / House of Hasty". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:House of Anubis